Happy Valentines' Day Shikamaru
by tintiger
Summary: Chouji can tell that Shikamaru is nervous and wants to tell Ino that he likes her, but Ino can't see anthing but Sasuke. Or can she?


Disclaimer: I don't own Chouji, Shikamaru, or Ino :( wish I did)

I wrote this story as a valentine's day suprise for my sister. She and I both think that Shikamaru and Ino are the best pair!!

* * *

Happy Valentines' Day Shikamaru!

-By Tintiger-

Chouji Akamichi was watching his best friend fidget out of the corner of his eye. Shikamaru was nervous, really nervous. For a normal fifteen-year-old boy, nervousness is not an abnormal trait. When however, one is speaking of a certain lazy, dark-haired boy, named Shikamaru, it is quit abnormal. Shikamaru is known as a complainer for sure, but few have ever referred to him as nervous. Even now few would see his fidgeting as nervousness, but Chouji is one of those few.

Chouji was aware that their sensei had noticed as well. And hoped for his friend's sake that Asuma-sensei wouldn't mention it. Thankfully he didn't have the chance though as the person that they were waiting for appeared.

"Sorry I'm late Asuma-sensei. I had to find Sasuke-kun and promise to meet him after our mission, today being Valentines' day and all." Ino huffed out.

Chouji could feel Shikamaru tense beside him, as he muttered his trademark "how troublesome."

Lately even though Shikamaru had been saying this a lot about Ino, his saying it to her face had subsided, and was usually reserved to muttering under his breath. Chouji wasn't really sure if this was a good development or a bad one.

All day through the mission Shikamaru avoided Ino. Not outrightly, just refusing to meet her eyes when she spoke to him, and shifting slightly away from her when she stood close to him. At first Ino didn't seem to notice and Chouji just assumed that he was imagining things. By lunchtime however Ino was obviously noticing and was hurt by it.

"Chouji, do I smell funny or something? Ino whispered to him as they sat down under a tree to eat. Shikamaru seems to be upset about something."

Chouji smiled one of his rarest smiles, the one he usually only showed to his teammates, "No you smell good Ino, I think that Shikamaru just has something on his mind." He soothingly assured her.

She smiled back, "Thanks Chouji. Could you talk to him, and find out what it is?"

For a brief moment Chouji saw something in her eyes, a look that didn't really make sense to him. As they set off again, Ino walked beside Shikamaru, close but not touching, and started to tease him. The teasing was normal. The way she walked wasn't. It almost seemed to Chouji that her hand was every-so-often drifting up toward Shikamaru's. However, every time it was close enough to clasp she would jerk it away.

It was then that Chouji realized, _"She likes Shikamaru doesn't she? Well I like him too but she likes him that way!" _His mind shouted at him and he dropped the chips that were en-route to his mouth in shock.

They both spun around and stared at the sight of the boy, who never let anyone have the last chip, having dropped a whole handful! Chouji quickly recovered by jamming another handful in his mouth. He glanced at them sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought I saw something." He supplied weakly.

Shikamaru and Ino glanced at each other. They both made sure to keep an eye on their other teammate the rest of the way back to Konoha.

As soon as they reached the village gate, Asuma-sensei said that he had business to attend to, and set off for who-knows-where. Valentines' day you know;)

Ino looked at Shikamaru and started to say something, but the former cut her off.

"Well isn't Sasuke-kun waiting? Shikamaru asked her, as he set off for his cloud-watching spot. How troublesome" he muttered under his breath.

"You bet he's waiting, and I'm not going to let that forehead girl have him today! Ino retorted. As she turned Chouji saw tears forming in her eyes, but she brushed them away quickly and turned back to him.

"Here Chouji, you're one of my best friends. Happy Valentines' Day!" She exclaimed and pulled a small box wrapped in green paper out of her pack.

"Ino I think you should . . . " he began as he accepted the gift. But Ino dashed off as soon as he had it shouting something about it almost being too late.

Chouji sighed and went to find Shikamaru. Why couldn't they see the mutual feelings that they had for one another? He found the other boy at their favorite spot.

Shikamaru was twirling a chocolate rose between his fingers, leaning back, and staring at the sky, as Chouji made his way to his side. Chouji settled on the bench and followed his friend's gaze to the clouds.

"Why is she like that?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper as though he was afraid someone was listening in.

Chouji thought for a while. "I don't know," he replied.

"It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Troublesome. He added the last part as if it would fix the situation. She never gives me a chance."

"Maybe you should take the first step. I think she would listen. Chouji smiled encouragingly, just give it a try Shikamaru, maybe you'll be surprised."

"And maybe I won't." Shikamaru grouched back.

"Come on I'll go with you to find her. Chouji stood up, then together we can coax her away from Sasuke, and you can tell her."

Shikamaru stood slowly, "but we'll never be able to divert her attention from Sasuke. You know that right?" He asked as he tucked the candy rose into his vest. A hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah I know, but we can try." Chouji reassured him.

They found Ino by the mission room door.

"Sasuke-kun is talking to Hokage-sama." was the explanation she gave them.

"Uhh Ino I need to talk to you about something ok?" Shikamaru blurted. Then sheepishly continued, more calmly this time.

Ino gave him a strange look. "Ok, but couldn't you have asked me earlier?"

"Umm, want to take a walk? I know it's troublesome but. . ., he paused, Uhh so do you want to?"

Again she gave him the strange look. "I guess, it doesn't look like Sasuke-kun will be finished anytime soon." She glanced mournfully at the door.

As they set off down the street, Chouji allowed himself to drop further and further behind. He wasn't sure if they didn't notice, or if they were glad of it. Just as they turned around a building and disappeared from sight, Chouji saw Shikamaru slip his hand into Ino's. She looked at him sharply and then away, and she smiled.

-The end-


End file.
